A New Chapter in My Life
by chexmixN8
Summary: Danny abandons his family and friends but returns 10 years later not realizing how much things have changed. Rated T to be safe, but there is no smut! Sam's POV SxD TxJ


**_Danny abandons his family and friends but returns 10 years later not realizing how much things have changed. Sam's POV SxD TxJ_**

**_Hello. This is the first fanfiction I've ever posted online. YIKES. I'm just testing the waters to see if I get any readers. There are so many good stories but and I want to attempt to post something... Bascially I have this whole story written out minus the end. This chapter is a little mushy in my eyes. You may find it boring, but leave me a comment if you think I should post the next chapter. _**

_A New Chapter in my Life_

Sam Manson's POV

It was snowing again in Amity Park. I like snow, but not tonight. The snow depressed me which was nothing new now in days.

My cup of hot cocoa in my cold hand was thickening as I just held it for who knows how long staring at the window. The tears welled up in my eyes as I sat watching each snowflake from my living room window fall one at a time. I couldn't believe he was gone. Not dead, just gone.

I gulped as the thoughts crossed my head and I looked down at the cocoa to make sure I didn't drop the cup.

"What should I do!" I whispered out loud. It was a reasonable question.

My shoulder length hair that didn't change since high school hung over my eyes as I couldn't stop reminiscing about him.

It was another Christmas Eve alone with no friends or family to be with. It's hard to think that I'm almost 30 years old and I still haven't moved out of Amity Park since he left. Maybe I should just give up on him. Or maybe I should just move to California with my daughter, Ammidy, and pretend none of my past matters. I mean I can find work out side of Amity Park, I got a college degree for crying out loud. It should be worth something other then a dusty plaque on my wall.

Taking a deep breath I lifted my head away from the window to look at the clock. It read 1:45am. I had no choice but to just go back to sleep. Grieving over my best friend was probably the stupidest thing to loose sleep over. Still it hurt and it seemed to be giving me nightmares every night for the past week and the only thing that seemed to sooth me was the living room and the comfort of my own couch followed by the depressing snow.

Turning my head away from the window I instantly glared at the photo album that was laying on the coffee table. I tore myself away from the window sill and glared at the huge diary I kept since the beginning of high school. Underneath it laid a huge neon green photo album. I put the coco mug aside to pick up the green photo album realizing these were are the photos done after high school, after the disappearance of Danny.

The turmoil of emotions laid into me as I opened the cover. There laid a letter Danny sent to his family, and me. I re-read it slowly out loud as tears flowed hard down my checks and onto my chest,

_ To Everyone,_

_ This is really hard to say out loud so I need to write this down. I'm okay. I'm in the Ghost Zone and safe. However, Pariah has unleashed a deadly virus in the ghost zone and I need to help contain it. Please don't follow me, don't go looking for me. It's not safe. I love you all and I promise I'll be back soon._

_ Love,_

_ Danny_

Except Danny never returned.

I found out I was pregnant with Danny's child but kept in confidential since no one really needed to know my business. In time it started to show by the time Tucker and I graduated high school and my parents tried to kill me as I was still 17 in a half, at the time. I had a daughter and I named her Ammidy after our town Amity Park. Amity meaning peace and harmony was something I wanted for my daughter. I thought Ammidy rolled off the tongue better so that's the name I went with. She looks so much like Danny Phantom more then Danny Fenton which I don't understand why because his ghost genes are separate from his human genes. Anyway, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton ran countless hours of tests to make sure Ammidy didn't have ghost powers after I was pregnant, but to this day I still wonder if she'll develop any sign of ghost powers. Mr. Fenton still thinks she's a ghost for two reasons. One is because of her white hair, glowing blue eyes and sneaky smile. It has "ghost" written all over it. Reason two is because she's Danny daughter. Enough said on that. Sadly, Danny and I never had a chance to get married. I wanted to suprise him when he got back from the Ghost Zone. But I was young and didn't know what to do when weeks turned into months and he just wasn't around. The funny thing is that my parents thought Ammidy was Tucker's and they tried to force us to marry. HA!

Alright I'm getting off track. This little letter was followed by another two months after my daughter was born. I pulled it out feeling almost physically sick because I knew what I was about to read. Taking a deep breath I opened the folded letter and ran my hands along the very old letter. Bracing myself for round two of lake tear drops I inhaled rather long and breathed out of my mouth.

_Sam and Tucker,_

_You won't believe me when I tell you this but I was crowned King of the entire Ghost Zone! Seeing as I can't come back home anytime soon I just wanted to let you know I'm still alive. Again, don't come in the Ghost Zone looking for me because it's still not 100% safe. The virus that was unleashed in the ghost zone instead of in Amity Park caused a lot of problems since I couldn't leave seeing as it would escape the portals if I did. I'm living with Frostbite in the Far Frozen for the past…well I've lost track of time in here, but I'm okay. _

_ I miss you guys and my family, but I'm needed in the Ghost Zone. The lack of ghost attacks back home are zero to none right, So I'm not coming back.. Knowing that you are all safe is more important then me going back to school or getting a lame 9:00am-5:00pm job. _

_Sam, I'm sorry but we can't get married next fall. I need to stay in the Ghost Zone. I'm sure by now you've forgotten me. When things smooth over I'm coming home, but I don't know when that is, I'm sorry. I love you and will always love you. Please don't be mad! _

_Tucker, good luck in Washington. I know someday you'll be president buddy. Take care of Sam for me will you. Best wishes!_

_Mom, Dad, I know your angry about me just leaving but understand that my home is now in the Ghost Zone and although you can't visit me and I can't visit you I'm still thinking of you more then ever. I'm not a kid anymore so don't think I'm being selfish with my decisions. The ghost zone and Earth are completely at peace and that is all I need to know. Just think of it as an early retirment since ghosts won't be invading our town anymore._

_I'll mail you guys again in a few months when I can. _

_Love,_

_Danny Phantom/Fenton_

This letter was the hardest to read because I remember time after time Jazz had to hold me down repeatedly so I wouldn't throw another lamp across the room. Now I'm just numb from the past 14 years of crying and wishing I went into the ghost zone with full bio-hazard equipment on.

The hardest thing though as having to pretend he'd come back.

Year after year was the same disappointment until I told both Tucker and Jazz to move on with their individual lives. Jazz moved far across the states to California and so did Tucker. They weirdly developed a thing for one another and were married shortly after. I took little Ammidy with me to California and it was gorgeous. There wedding was even more gorgeous and Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were both there too. It was an air wedding. Tucker and Danny made this up when they were 17. The bride and groom would say there I do's on a cruise ship then a plane would take them up hundreds of feet and they'd take a huge plunge in the air holding hands and kissing the whole way down. Tucker and Jazz did it gracefully. They landed locked and loaded for a good 15 minutes till Mr. Fenton had to break it up. I loved their wedding, it's something Danny would have killed to see.

The thought of Danny closed my memory of Tucker and Jazz's wedding up quickly. I turned the page were the last letter Danny sent us and sat down on the love seat behind me. I flipped through the album quickly as it revealed millions of graduation photos of me and Tucker, of Jazz's college and high school graduation and lastly at the end the Fenton's took care of me when my parents basically disowned me for having Ammidy at 18. I was an adult, but for some reason that didn't matter to them. I lived in Danny's room with Ammidy while attending College full time and working a part time job. Eventually pictures of the Fenton's popped up with me and Ammidy in them and lastly there as a final picture of Jack and Maddie's Ghost Assault Vehicle driving away with a huge trailer attached to it and Maddie and Jack waving to me from the passenger seats.

I was given Fenton Works as full owner until they returned from there cross country trip around the U.S.A. Since there were no more ghosts to fight and one child was a full time ghost now, and the other married and graduated from college there was no need for them to stay in Amity Park. Me on the other hand, I did stay. And 10 years after that I still stayed here.

That last picture brings so many tears in my eyes.

I closed the binder suddenly sobbing as hard as possible wishing I never picked up this stupid thing.

Instantly I heard a loud THUD come from the kitchen. I gulped as my throat started to close and I stood up staring at the dark and eerie doorway to the kitchen.

Without looking I bent over and picked up my overly cold coco mug to squeeze for comfort. I braced myself to throw it at any intruder who dared walk into my home.

"HELLO? WHO'S THERE?"

I began to shiver as I walked in the dark to the kitchen. I trembled while I felt my way around the wall to flick the switch on. The moment I found the switch I heard the same THUD sound again, but this time it sounded like my name was being said. It wasn't a bang or thud the third time, it WAS my name being said. Oh god!

"You-u don't scare me whatever you are. Just come out and I won't hurt you." I taunted. Oh how menacing I am. "Or will I?"

I took a mental 1, 2, 3 then turned the light on but suddenly it went back off.

"WHAT THE-" I was about to finish that statement when I jumped backwards and the light went on by itself which caused me to jump again. Still holding the mug I spun around looking for something but didn't see a thing. The kitchen looked normal. The cabinets were all closed, the chairs pushed in the sound of the digital clock on the oven flicked to the next minute and the only sound was the one of me heaving in fear from what could have been just some electrical problem. This house is old after all right.

Instantly I raised my eyebrows in pure horror as a figure began to form right in front of me.


End file.
